1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inspection machine, an inspecting method, and an inspecting system. More particularly, the invention relates to an inspection machine, an inspecting method, and an inspecting system with low cost and high yield rate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various machines for inspecting optical property and electrical property are usually disposed to perform various optical inspections and electrical inspections to a light emitting device (i.e. a light emitting diode light bar). The light emitting device is then placed into the inspection machines sequentially for measuring optical property and electrical performance of the light emitting device. Specifically, the light emitting device is visually inspected with the retained temperature of a reflow furnace and lighted with a manual adjustment power supply and a probe mechanism lighting lamp. Afterwards, whether the LED is lighted and the appearance of the light emitting device is visually inspected. Thus, the high temperature state can not be maintained. Moreover, each visual examiner only inspects the light bar of one set of the light emitting device.
After a high temperature electrical inspection, the light emitting device has to be cooled in order to perform a low temperature electrical inspection. The light emitting device is cooled by the moving or waiting time in the fabrication or the installation of cooling apparatuses such as a fan and the like (this adds another step to the method).
In addition, when inspecting the appearance of the light emitting device, an auto optic inspection (AOI) is usually performed to inspect defects such as misalignment, lack of solder, and so on in the light emitting device. Herein, the AOI is mostly an automated machine.
Further, when inspecting the optical property of the light emitting device, the AOI is usually performed to inspect the optical property of the light emitting device. Herein, the optical inspection mostly adopts an automated machine.
Afterwards, the low temperature electrical inspection is performed through visual inspection and thus adds another step to the method. The electrical inspection also adopts the manual adjustment power supply and the handheld probe mechanism lighting lamp. Further, whether the light emitting device is lighted and the appearance of the light emitting device are visually inspected.
In light of the foregoing, the high temperature inspection and the low temperature inspection of the light emitting device require multiple steps. These machines thus occupy a lot of space and the assembly line of the light emitting device can not be shortened.